


My Tallest

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), Irk gets blown up, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smeets (Invader Zim), The Resisty Resisting Against the Irken Empire (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zim becomes Tallest Spork's successor after he was killed by a blob monster trying to conquer the planet Vort.Zim rules alongside Almighty Tallest Miyuki while Irken Elite soldiers Red and Purple crush on him.{Please note that Almighty Tallest and Tallest are two different ranks){I was inspired by sleepeule's Tallest Zim au on Tumblr and Twitter}{Please also note that I didn't know what to title this}
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, Almighty Tallest Purple/Zim, Almighty Tallest Red/Zim
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	1. Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the Control Brains follow orders from the Almighty Tallest and Tallest, not the other way around.
> 
> Once again Almighty Tallest and Tallest are two different ranks.
> 
> Thumbs are cut off in ritual to become Tallest.

It was a special day on Irk. 

After the death of Tallest Spork, a new Tallest was ready to be appointed.

Who would be the new Tallest of Irk?

Irken elite Zim.

He now stands 6 ft tall, the same height as Miyuki.

Zim stood in the middle of the arena, dressed in ceremonial robes, while Almighty Tallest Miyuki, also dressed in ceremonial robes, stood in front of him with the Control Brains behind her.

“Zim! You have been my student for many months and now it is time for you to take your rightful place as Tallest!”.

The other Irkens around them cheered for him. Letting their excitement and approval known.

“Do you swear to become the co-ruler and protector of our race?!”.

“I swear!”

“Do you swear to put your life down on the line in order for our race to carry on and prosper?!”.

“I swear!”.

“Do you swear to make only wise decisions that will result in our race’s survival?!”.

“I swear!”.

“Actions speak louder than words”.

Cables came from the Control Brains, handing him a knife.

“You know what you must do!”.

Zim took the knife then took off his gloves. He knew what he had to do. Miyuki prepared him for this.

He took a deep breath and cut off his left thumb.

The pain was agonizing but Zim refused to yell out in pain.

Holding the knife in his left hand with the two fingers he had, having practiced this before, he cuts off his right thumb.

The pain was overwhelming to the point Zim started biting his tongue to keep from yelling out in pain.

The Control Brains then insert a cable to Zim’s pak, changing his position from Irken elite to Tallest and giving him upgrades.

To Zim’s surprise, he started to float in place.

“I announce you as Tallest Zim!”.

The arena was filled with the sounds of cheers and chants.

“Long live Tallest Zim!”.


	2. You're Ready

“Red, come on get up, we need to go!”.

Red growled as Purple tried dragging him out of his bed.

“What?”.

“Commander Poki called in all elites to go to the arena”.

Red growled again and tried to go back to sleep.

“Apparently Tallest Zim is supposed to be there too”.

Red jumped up out of his bed once hearing that his beloved Tallest was also gonna be at the arena.

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?!”.

“I wanted to surprise you” a smirk appearing on Purple face.

Red had an annoyed expression of his face as he got ready.

Once Red got his armor on, he rushed out the door, stealing one of Purple’s donuts along the way.

* * *

“Alright soldiers, as you know, we have a very special guest today” Poki pointed up above them were Zim was standing.

“I know you are all excited and nervous but don’t let his presence distract you. Today, we’ll be focusing on one on one combat”.

Up above, Zim watched as two soldiers were called up to fight. It was great to see how much the elites progressed over their 4 years here on Devastis.

The real reason he was there was to keep an eye on Red and Purple’s progress.

Now watching the two battle each other, Zim could see that they were more advanced than their fellow elites.

They were ready.

Zim continued watching the elites train until Poki called an end to the training.

Zim stood so the soldiers could fully see him from above.

All the elites, including Poki, wiggled their antennas to salute him.

“All of you have proved that you are loyal to your empire and would fight for it. In return, Almighty Tallest Miyuki and I have decided that your class will graduate early”.

The soldiers cheered and jumped around like smeets.

Zim smiled, scening the Irkens joy.

A new line of invaders will be coming soon.

“Irken elite Red and Purple, I would like to speak with the two of you” Zim called.

The soldiers stopped celebrating, curious as to why their Tallest called for Red and Purple.

Red and Purple raced to meet Zim. Never in their life had they have the chance to speak with him.

Even though they were excited, the feeling of nervousness was strong.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the upper level of the arena where Zim was.

They could see him waiting for them with his arms behind his back.

“Red, Purple, I must congratulate you both on your progress and graduating”.

“Thank you my Tallest” Red and Purple bowed.

“You two must know that you aren’t like the others, yes?”.

“Yes my Tallest, the height difference is not hard to see” Red said.

“Do you know what happens to Irkens like you after graduating?” Zim asked.

Red and Purple stayed silent.

“It seems that you two are ready”.

Red and Purple’s antennas tilted, showing signs of confusion.

“Ready for what?” Purple asked.

Zim took a moment before telling them.

“To begin your training to become Tallest”.

There was silence.

“WHAT?!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. I hope it was to your liking!!
> 
> I'm sorry if I didn't portray Poki correctly.


	3. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!

After a week, it was finally time for the graduation ceremony. Red and Purple still couldn’t get over the fact that they were about to be trained to become the future Tallest.

Of course, they knew the time would come eventually but they weren’t expecting it to happen this soon.

The feeling of excitement and fear, mostly nervousness, was overwhelming, but they knew how important their future roles will be and they were ready for it.

The graduation was normal. All of the graduating Irkens were given their assignments, their final test. To truly prove themselves, they must conquer a planet by themselves.

No longer will they be able to rely on others.

Red and Purple weren’t allowed to take this test. They would be the future leaders of the Irken Empire. Couldn’t have them risking their lives just yet.

As the other Irkens were getting ready to go off on their assignments, Red and Purple were with Zim. 

Both of them walked behind Zim as he graciously floated in front.

“So… where are we going my Tallest?” Red asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“We’re going back to Irk. You will officially begin your training there and also meet the Almighty Tallest”.

Red and Purple looked at each other with widening eyes.

They were going home but also gonna meet the most powerful Irken in the empire.

The sense of their lives changing fully kicked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much but it's something.
> 
> My writer's block is terrible. It can last for months as you just saw.
> 
> For anyone still reading this, thank you for sticking around for so long.


End file.
